Who Cares?
by AFFWriter
Summary: Judy and Nick have been closer than ever, but can they really hide their feelings for eachother? Or will something happen that tears them apart?
1. Prologue

After Bellwether gives Judy and Nick access to the city's traffic camera system and they discover Manchas was captured by wolves, which Judy surmises are the "night howlers". They locate Otterton and the other missing predators imprisoned in an asylum where Mayor Lionheart has been keeping them hidden and trying to determine the cause of their strange behaviour. Lionheart is arrested and Bellwether becomes the new mayor. Judy, praised for cracking the case, asks Nick to join the ZPD and become her partner, which he happily considers. However, Judy then speaks at a press conference and unintentionally upsets Nick by suggesting a biological cause for the recent predator behaviour. Nick refuses her offer and angrily leaves, and a guilt-ridden Judy quits her job amid a wave of fear and protests against predators, a .

Back in Bunnyburrow, Judy learns from her parents and reformed childhood bully, fox Gideon Grey, that "night howlers" are toxic flowers that have severe psychotropic effects on mammals. Judy returns to Zootopia and reconciles with Nick. They find Weaselton and discover that the bulbs he was stealing were night howlers intended for a ram named Doug. Locating Doug at a lab hidden in the subway tunnels, they find him creating a night howler serum which he has been injecting into predators via a . Before they can bring the evidence to the ZPD, Bellwether intercepts them and steals it, revealing herself as the mastermind behind a prey-supremacist conspiracy. Judy and Nick are trapped in a pit by Bellwether's henchrams after Nick refuses to abandon Judy when she is injured. Bellwether calls the police, intending to use the serum to make Nick kill Judy, but Nick has disarmed the weapon by replacing the serum pellets with blueberries, and Judy has recorded Bellwether's confession. The police arrive and arrest Bellwether. Lionheart denies any knowledge of Bellwether's plot, but asserts that he imprisoned the savage predators for the "right reasons."

Judy rejoins the ZPD, and Nick joins to become her partner and the first fox police officer.


	2. Chapter 1

_2 Months after the events of Zootopia and Nick and Judy have been getting even more and more closer._

 **Judy's POV**

It was just another ordinary day at the ZPD. After the takedown of Assistant Mayor Bellwether, Chief Bogo both promoted Nick and Myself - Giving us both our own personal offices. I was at my desk sorting through paperwork trying to enjoy myself when I was actually bored out of my mind. I looked at all the paperwork I had to do, It was towering over me and Chief wanted this all finished by the end of the week. I looked at my watch 1:31pm.  
 _Ugh, only 4.5 more hours..._

I put my head in my hands *sigh*

"Why so down Carrots?" the Red Fox asks poking his head in my door looking at me with his elegant Emerald Eyes and that...that perfect smile he is always giving me. _Wait what am I thinking? I can't think about him like that._ "Carrots?" He asks again this time with a little more concern in his voice.

"Oh, Sorry Nick. Just got lots of Paperwork that I need to get done" I respond.

He walks over to me, "I've pretty much finished my duties, how about I help and we get this over and done with quickly" he says with a warm smile.

"That would really mean a lot to me, Thank you Nick" I reply and place my paw on his

Realising what I just did, I start blushing like crazy and his cheeks begin to flare up which is also very much noticeable over his fur. "Err, L-lets get this done" He nervously stutters and halves the pile of paperwork.

"Is The Nick Wilde nervous over me touching his hand?" I say smirking at him.

"Oh n-not at all Carrots" he replies

"Ah yeah sure" I sarcastically respond while sticking my tongue out

 _-  
4 hours pass...  
_ _-_ _  
_

"Holy Crackers" I proclaim in exhaustion. "I can't believe we actually got that all done.."

"That even worse than I thought it would be Haha, Glad we got that all done!" Nick says. "Seeming as you have now finished your tasks, should we head out early? he continues

"That sounds wonderful, come on lets go" I say.

We grab our gear and head out of the ZPD. As we are walking down the street, occasionally our hands will touch and we'll just look at each other and completely blush but look in the other direction like the worlds most awkward couple and not say a word.

For the past Month _I have been starting to get these feelings towards Nick that I can't explain. He is very handsome, has the perfect smile, a pretty good body as well ;) and is always comforting me making me feel safe knowing he will always be here for me._

We reach the road where we spilt off in the other direction and head off to our homes. "Seeya Judy, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow" he says to me with his warm smile. I can't help myself and I just give him a hug "Thank you for everything today." I feel his arms wrap around me "You're welcome Judy" and we part and head off. As I am walking off I feel some urge take over me and I turn around

"Nick!" I yell and start heading towards him

"Woah Carrots, You miss me already?" He says with a smirk

"Ha" I blandly say.

"What's up? He asks .

Fidgeting with my paws I nervously ask him, "D-did you maybe want to come over to m-mine and have d-dinner with me?" with my head down.

He lifts up my head and looks at me with his beautiful emerald eyes and says "I would love to Judy."

We then walk together back to my place...

 _-  
After we have dinner...  
_ _-_

"Considering I don't really like Carrots, that was actually surprisingly really delicious Carrot Soup Judy. Thank you so much for it!" He begun as we put his bowl by the sink and went over to sit on the couch.

"Thanks Nick, I am glad you liked it." I respond

I wash up our bowls and proceed to walk over where he is. "Nick, did you maybe want to watch a movie with me?" I ask, smiling at him

"Sure, what movie did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking perhaps we could watch Hotel Transylvannah, haven't seen it yet but it looks like a fairly decent movie".

I put the movie in and jump up on the other side of the couch and bring my knees up to my body.

 **Nick's POV**

Now's the time to ask her I say to myself.

"Did you want to come snuggle with me?"

She looks at me shocked, processing what I just said but I can see that she is blushing "S-sure" she nervously says. God she is so cute when she is like that.

She scoots over to me and I place my arm around her waist and I can feel her heart beat speeding away. I look down at her and her little nose is twitching which she does when she is very nervous, "You okay there Carrots?"

"Yeah.." she quietly says

"You sure?" I ask, "Just want you to be comfortable." I said continuing. "Yeah, it's just the first time we are doing this, don't worry Slick, I actually quite like it" she say smiling up at me

"I quite like it as well" and I nuzzle her cheek which makes her blush uncontrollably and we then watch the rest of the movie.

 _-  
Movie is over...  
_ _-_

"You know what? That was actually a pretty decent movie. Glad I stayed for it" I say to her. "Glad you were here with me" she says back to me.

*Yaaaaawwwwwn* "Oh what's the time Fluff?"

"It's 10:51pm" she says checking her phone

"Oh crap, I should be getting back home now" I say as I get up making sure I have everything and about to head for the door when Judy says, "Why don't you stay with me tonight?" I turn with my mouth open and eyes wide.

"Not like that! What's wrong with you!" she exclaims with slight disgust in her voice. "I'll sleep in my bed and you will get the couch" she finishes and points at the couch, then goes and gets a spare pillow and blanket for me and sets it all up for me.

"There you go, sleep tight. Goodnight Nick" she says looking at me with her beautiful purple eyes.

*Yaawwwn* "Goodnight Judy" she chuckles and heads off into her room.


End file.
